lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Future Aura Boralys
Future Aura Boralys is the future counterpart of Aura Boralys and current leader of Future Space Passione Appearance He shares facial features and body build with the present Aura but has slimmed his armour down to almost nothing. He wears a red one-eye scouter instead of the blue visor and also wears black pants with battle suit boots. History Pretty much everything stays the same in his early life from the present timeline except that King Cold betrays the other Frost Demon clans earlier when Aura was on the planet and was only barely able to escape using a Tuffle Pod being tinkered with by Frost Demon scientists. He crash landed on Planet Yardrat and was raised by them to be a heroic warrior. Future Space Passione Unlike the normal Space Passione Future Aura led Future Space Passione as a liberation group to help free planets kept under rule by the crumbling Frieza Force. The group stayed intact for much longer than the original until it was eventually disbanded after Aura was killed by a rival team leader. Death and Other World Training After dying Aura knew he would have to train harder before Space Passione revived him with the dragon balls so he went throughout Other World,sparring with any strong warriors he could find. He eventually went along snake way and found King Kai's planet. Having learned Kaioken aswell as streamlined his armour and generally become stronger he used King Kai's telepathy to tell his teammates to find a set of wish orbs to revive him. With increased power and Kaioken Future Aura returned to his mission of liberating all planets he can find. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Aura can imbue his ki blasts with a freezing energy that upon contact will slow down the target. *'Tail Attack' – Like many Frost Demons Aura can attack using his tail. *'Instant Transmission '- Taught to him by the Yardrats. Allows him to teleport to any location as long as he can home in on an energy source. *'Bicycle Kick '- Aura creates an aura of ki and throws his body back,kicking the opponent with one or both of his feet. *'Deadshot Ray''' - a technique similar to the Death Beam except blue and done with two fingers. **'Five Finger Death Strike '- Aura strikes at the opponent's abdomen with his five fingers and fires Deadshot rays from them all. Usually used as a quick n easy way to kill. *'Motorbike Sawblade Kick' - a more powerful version of the Bicycle Kick. He performs several Bicycle Kicks at a high speed with a much more powerful aura. This move often slowly kicks the opponent into the air. *'Deadshot Snowstorm' - Several Deadshot Rays fired from both hands at high speeds. **'Snowstorm Madness '- Done in Kaioken. The beams are fired at point blank and are red. *'Northern Light Bomb '- Similar to Mira's Serious Bomb. Aura performs a Bicycle Kick to launch the opponent in the air. He then charges blue energy in his left palm. He turns this blue energy into a large energy sphere that he launches with such force it causes him to spin in place. The energy sphere will envelop the opponent(or they'll attempt to push it back). Aura will then stop spinning and charge a Deadshot Ray before closing one eye and fire at the orb. Causing it to violently absorb. **'Cosmic Madness '- Done in Kaioken Times 3. The opponent is hit with 3 bicycle kicks instead of 1. The energy sphere is larger and is fired at with Snowstorm Madness instead of a single Deadshot Ray. Forms First/Second/Third Forms although never seen due to Aura not liking to supress his power level. His Frost Demon heritage means that he can turn into these alternate forms Kaioken Future Aura is capable of turning Kaioken up to x3 due to his training with King Kai after dying. Normal Aura never learned this technique Category:CrunchTime420 Category:Frost Demon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II